


Endgame

by Acatnamedeaster, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final installment of Sirius and Severus, takes place during the events of Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. River




	2. The Meeting

 

Severus sits stiffly in his chair, not watching the snake as she slithers slowly along the table until her bloated body slinks over the edge, and onto the floor. She curls into a contented coil just to the right of the Dark Lord.

It's so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop, and Severus takes a strange satisfaction in thinking about that decidedly Muggle turn of phrase in this monstrosity of a pureblood dwelling, and most especially while in the Dark Lord's company.

"We shall seek out the boy as per Severus' information."

Voldemort's soft tenor breaks the silence and Severus turns to him, his lips quirked just slightly before glaring at Yaxley. His gut churns at how close he came to violence when the ruddy bastard spoke out against him. He'd had to let the Dark Lord see more than he'd intended, but it was a well chosen gamble.

"Yaxley, you'd do well to remember that until the Ministry is completely under our control, misinformation is everywhere."

Satisfaction curls in his chest as the next word out of the Dark Lord's mouth floats in the quiet room.

" _Crucio_!"

Yaxley howls, flopping from the chair and landing on the marble floor with a sickening splat. His heels drum against the table leg and pleasure rolls through Severus almost like an orgasm. He relaxes, enjoying Yaxley's convulsions, and the fact that the Dark Lord had trusted him, avenged him for the slight of mistrust and for sowing discord against His most trusted.

Yaxley's screams subside and Severus' attention is drawn away from his shivering body when the Dark Lord stands.

"You may go."

Voldemort's clawed fingers dig into Severus' shoulder for a moment, and the churning intensity returns to his stomach at the unexpected contact.

"Come, Nagini."

The biting pain leaves his shoulder. The sick satisfaction he revelled in courses along his throat nearly choking him and it's all Severus can do to sit still whilst the others scramble to leave. He watches Nagini's fattened body move sluggishly behind the Dark Lord until the thick tail vanishes out the door. Instantly, he's on his feet, boot heels clicking on the stone flooring until his path crosses over the plush carpets, silencing the sound that reverberates through him.

The tension is back and he aches. It's only beginning, he reminds himself, and Merlin knows how bad it's going to get. But he will maintain. He can do nothing else because if he doesn’t, everything he's done will all be for naught.

Severus swallows, forcing back bile as he steps over the entryway. He can hear the faint pops as people disburse from the meeting. Yaxley's the last to depart, but he meets Severus' eyes before he does.

Yaxley spits, a bloody gob of phlegm landing on the gravel just before Severus' feet and in a heartbeat, Severus' wand is in hand, the quivering tip pointed at Yaxley. "I think you've had enough for one night, don't force me to remind you again of your mistakes."

"Just because he's still riding his high on the old bastard's murder doesn't mean you'll continue to sit at his right, Snape," Yaxley mutters. "It hasn't been all that long since you were the poor sod writhing under his wand and you'll be there again, soon enough."

Severus just raises his wand higher, holding it more firmly on Yaxley. His roiling insides confirm that he knows everything Yaxley says is true, but he doesn’t relent. “I suggest you leave before my patience completely wears out."

Yaxley sneers at him and Disapparates.

Severus watches, waiting to be certain he is alone, before sliding his wand back up his sleeve. He then takes a cautious step forward. The confrontation hasn't helped his nerves or his stomach, and within seconds he bolts to the hedge, sending the stupid, squawking peacocks flying. The bile burns as it spews forth into the carefully tended plants, and Severus closes his eyes against the sour taste of acid, and the memory of the bloated snake slithering after her master.


	3. Disintergration (pg 1-2)




	4. Disintergration (pg 3)




End file.
